in_another_lifetimefandomcom-20200214-history
The Citadel
The Citadel '''is the capital of human settlement on Venus, and the first and largest extraterrestrial city to be built. It serves as the home for the Council. It is divided into five districts of housing, markets and trade, the harbor, entertainment, and pleasure. History With Earth finally recovering and returning to a healthy state, mankind came to realize that their home planet just could not sustain all the life that had suddenly multiplied across it so quickly. Even with all the technology that was given to them by the Saviors, Earth could only hold so much. So, they turned their eyes to the stars to begin the biggest project that history had ever witnessed: colonization of a new planet. As they searched for the perfect candidate, their eyes fell to Earth's 'sister' planet: Venus. Named after the ancient goddess of beauty and love, it was a treasure trove of wonders that no one had, until now, been able to penetrate and explore. What they found was extraordinary: Venus was overflowing with rivers and lush fields, tall forests and towering mountain ranges. There were glowing plains that shone like a field of fireflies, and entire bodies of water that had always appeared to be gaseous matter through long range telescopes and satellites. Teams of engineers, arborists, farmers, builders, architects, scientists, and many others were sent to a likely looking spot to survey and see if it was possible to start a life there. All the results came back positive, along with samples of the lifeforms that grew there. One of the biggest finds had been a new type of stone that had been dubbed venulite, after the planet. It had so far proved to be very light, but extremely sturdy and hard to chip or damage once it had been molded and shaped to the desired form. Using these new materials, work began immediately on the Citadel. The city was carefully planned out, and it took many moons, and many people to put it all together. But once it was complete, it was a work of art. The Citadel housed five districts: '''housing, where homes small and large were built, including complexes and apartments for those that preferred the closeness of others, as well as clinics, and small public service buildings; markets and trade, where merchants, farmers, and tradesmen came to sell their wares and resupply their own stocks; the harbor, where ships of all different shapes and sizes came in and out of port, carrying produce, cloth, animals, people, and other assortments of things, as well as homing many tradesmen workshops; entertainment, where music, theater, and food all came together; and pleasure, where the delights of the flesh could be partaken in. The city was filled with gardens and trees, and man-made lakes were created for both pleasure and profit. All involved had never had a brighter moment in their lives than in being able to say they had helped create the first real city on a new planet. Most of the buildings were built of venulite, with the odd decorative piece created with materials from Earth. The Citadel received extra attention, as it would be the seat of authority for the Council. These people were hand chosen by the Saviors, before they had departed, for their skills in leadership as well as other fields: academics, medicine, military, architecture, agriculture, and others. They were not to rule with an iron fist, but with fairness and firmness. Taxes were quite low, if they were there at all, as the city was practically self sufficient. It was the hub of trade and travel, and once it opened, people came from all over Earth to explore. Many took off on their own adventures to explore their new home, while others were content with exploring inside the walls. The harbor linked the Citadel to Glasscoast, as well as lone wanderers who needed a place to stay for the night. It was a sight to behold, truly. Districts The Citadel includes five districts: entertainment, the harbor, housing, markets and trade, and pleasure, each with a unique sense and atmosphere for the people who live there. Entertainment Jobs Available Actors, musicians, performers, magicians, singers, authors/screenwriters, acrobats/gymnasts, etc. The Harbor Jobs Available Industrial (blacksmith, carpenter, iron-smith, etc) Transportation (barge/ship captain/crew, gondolier, carriage driver, bargeman, etc.) Housing Jobs Available Public services (street sweepers, postman, gardeners, etc.) Healthcare (nurses, doctors, therapists, psychologists, counselor, etc.) Markets and Trade Jobs Available Artisans (wood carver, painter, silversmith, weaver, jeweler, etc.) Industrial (blacksmith, carpenter, iron-smith, etc.) Food/Food service (food stall, catering, pub/restaurant, waiter/waitress, bartender/owner, etc.) Pleasure Jobs Available Exotic dancers, geisha, concubine, etc. Other The Council The Council consists of a special group of leaders trained to assist the citizens of Venus, and not to rule as a monarchy or dictatorship. They're likened to high ranking advisers by some people. Other jobs and professions Peacekeeper (district police, security detail, bodyguards, The Shields, etc.) The Shields are the personal guards for the Council. It takes highly trained professionals, and often veterans from other ranks, to be a part of this guard. District police are found in all areas, and can have homes in the Housing district. The base of operations is situated in the Citadel itself. Scholars (librarians, archivists, linguists, philosophers, architects, engineers, scientists, professors/teachers, etc.) All positions can have a home in the Housing district, but many choose to room in the Citadel to be closer to resources, references, classes, etc. The Citadel employs its own set of tutors, architects, engineers, scientists, etc. These positions are usually given to outstanding citizens that either proved themselves worthy on Earth or were hand picked by the Saviors. Religious (clerics, sages, guru, yogis, pastors, clergymen, etc.) Major houses/temples/shrines/etc of worship are located in the Citadel, but minor locations are found in select districts. There are no religious icons or places of worship/meditation in the Pleasure or Entertainment districts. Agricultural (farmers, fishers, hunters, gardeners, etc.) Farmers, fishers, and livestock holders live and work outside the walls of the Citadel, but can have a home inside the city. Personal trainer Trainers are found throughout all districts. They can also live in either the Housing district of the Citadel, any of the cities, or as nomads. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Cities